The Wolf Among Lions CtW/Carthaginians
The position of Carthage overall is one which favours quick and easy expansion. Like the Ptolemaïkoi, Carthage has seven territories — its home base in Zeugitana, the two island dependencies in the Tyrrhenian, the western half of Syracuse in the form of Ziz, as well as the entirety of Baetica Ulterior. Carthaginian access to these lands, particularly the rich islands of Korsim and Sardim have rare resources which could aid Carthage in its war effort. The rare resources of Carthaginian Spain also aid Carthage in dragging out more troops, which would be vital as the campaign develops. Carthage like the Seleucids and the Ptolemaïkoi starts off with two armies outright: the only problem, however, is how to use them. This is because there is no easy way for Carthage to menoeuvre on the map: the Tyrrhenian colonies are in Rome's way and also menaceable by the Gauls, while the interior of Spain is dominated by the Celtiberi and the Lusitanians. Nevertheless, although the northern territories in Italy could potentially see an invasion by Epirus or Rome, Carthage has a very strong triple alliance with Athens, Sparta and the Ptolemaïkoi of Egypt, which ensures that the eastern flank is secure. Carthage starts off with a Glass resource patch in its capital, which allows it to receive a decent bonus of tribute depending on the number of factions at peace or allied to it, ensuring that tribute can be built up fairly quickly as long as diplomacy is carefully managed. So this leaves the question of expansion. Carthage could easily intervene in an eventual conflict between Epirus and Rome, allowing it to claim the supply base at Liguria as well as the rest of Italia as a stepping stone towards achieving its hegemonic goals. Alternatively, it could find a means of accommodation or assimilation of the Numidians, Celtiberi and Lusitanians who are based in the west and north-west — the prizes for doing so are very high. Not everyone is happy to deal with Carthage, however. While even the Britons and the Arverni are happy to work with you, don't expect the other powers of Hellas — Macedon, Epirus and Achaea — to be so accommodating: it is no secret that they wish to "liberate" Sicily from Carthaginian tyranny. The only danger for Carthage, however, is that its lands are scattered everywhere and not well-developed: Carthage's initial two armies can't be used to defend everywhere at once. So a Carthaginian player in The Wolf Among Eagles may look to history for inspiration. Either Rome or the African and Iberian peoples will need to be pacified first, so that Carthage can concentrate on expansion in one area first before others. Once this is done, the other factions, especially the Greeks who are antagonistic with you, can then be dealt with. CtW objectives Initial start *Territories: **Libya: Zeguitana (level 6, glass, 1 x supply); Bastetania (level 3, olive oil); Edetania (level 1, wine); Sardim (level 1, silver); Korsim (level 1, honey); Ziz (level 1, honey) *Allies: Ptolemaic Egyptians, Chremonidean League *Enemies: Epirotes *file:tribute.png: 100 *file:bonus.png: 4 x Commerce Eureka Category:CtW Category:Carthaginians